Les trois S
by Trashy girl
Summary: Mon existence pouvait se résumer à ces trois S. Je ne décidais rien, je me laissais guider par mon instinct. Pas mieux qu'une bête. Pitoyable. Lemons, orgies, slash, vous avez été prévenus. Pour adultes uniquement.


Avertissement: Cette histoire s'adresse à des lecteurs **adultes**. Vous pouvez lire si vous pouvez conduire, voter, monter une entreprise, que sais-je encore...

Thème: vampires et sexe. Orgies, slash...entre adultes consentants.

**Les 3 S**

J'avais soif, je voulais du sexe et du sang. Non, ma gorge était desséchée, je mourrais d'envie de baiser et d'avaler goulument le chaud nectar rouge qui courrait dans les veines de mes proies. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie depuis un siècle. Un cercle incessant de soifs à satisfaire. Mon existence pouvait se résumer à ces trois S. Je ne décidais rien, je me laissais guider par mon instinct. Pas mieux qu'une bête. Pitoyable.

Jasper me tira le bras d'un coup. Je le suivais aveuglément dans cette ambiance survoltée. La boite de nuit où nous étions affichait complet ce soir-là. Un terrain de chasse idéal. Nous aimions travailler en binôme. Jasper repérait les ondes de désirs sexuels les plus fortes. Je prenais le relais en visualisant les pensées lubriques des cibles.

Ça y est! Il avait repéré ce qu'il nous fallait. Les ondes étaient d'une telle ampleur qu'elles devaient crever le plafond du mécanisme sensoriel de mon empathe préféré. Je lui pris la main et me laissais guider par son radar. Évidemment, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un des coins les plus discrets de la discothèque. Putain, quelle vue!

Une femme aux cheveux courts artistiquement travaillés positionnée à genoux donnait du plaisir à une jeune madone aux longs cheveux châtains qui se tortillait sur une banquette en geignant. Je ne perdis pas un seul instant et me concentrais vers leurs pensées. Je n'en captais qu'une. C'était stupéfiant!

Je nous vis, Jasper et moi-même arriver près de ces belles jeunes femmes et nous joindre à elles! Jasper me regardait pour voir la marche à suivre. Bien sûr, il avait ressenti mon étonnement.

- La petite à genoux, a un don. Elle nous voit arriver. Je suppose qu'elle voit le futur. Dis-je sans forcer la voix sachant qu'il pouvait m'entendre parfaitement malgré le rythme lourds des basses.

Il commença à faire mine de les rejoindre mais je continuais:

- L'autre est complétement opaque.

Il s'arrêta net, fronça ses beaux sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je ne peux pas la lire.

- Bah moi, je peux très bien, parce que vu le niveau des ondes, cela vient d'elles deux. Raison de plus pour y aller.

Je regardais sa braguette et compris bien vite ce qui le guidait. Je n'étais pas en meilleur état. Nous avions besoin de baiser et très vite. Je le caressais rapidement pour sentir son membre palpité dans ma main à travers son pantalon. J'adorais le titiller avant d'entrer en scène. Il m'attrapa la nuque et plongea sa langue dans ma bouche. Nous étions chauds comme la braise, leurs petites chattes allaient déguster!

Je crois que notre petite démonstration d'affection n'était pas passée inaperçue quand je vis la madone, sa robe-bustier bleue descendue sous ses beaux seins crémeux, jouer avec ses tétons en nous regardant.

- Chéri, je crois qu'on nous attend. Je me précipitais presque à vitesse vampirique à droite de cette tentatrice pour prendre le relais auprès de son téton ensorcelant. Elle me fis l'aumône d'un baiser puis se tourna à sa gauche vers Jasper pour lui offrir le même don. Quelle âme généreuse.

J'en profitais pour regarder l'autre femme. La petite coquine me regarda droit dans les yeux pendant qu'elle avait la langue fort joliment occupée à laper la chatte de sa partenaire de jeux. J'entendis très clairement; 'Je m'appelle Alice et tu excites le téton de Bella.'

Je souris. J'étais aux anges. Elle et moi, allions nous comprendre comme des larrons en foire.

'Caresse doucement son clitoris en rond.' Évidemment, je m'exécutais. Les cris de Bella redoublèrent. J'étais prêt à exploser. En plus la petite main d'Alice s'égara sur ma hampe. Mais je restais stoïc et me concentrais sur le plaisir de ma madone. Elle semblait lutter contre elle même pour jouir.

- Viens pour nous Bella, viens ma douce. L'encourageais-je.

Un cri déchirant me répondit. Alice finit de la laper et aussitôt s'empara de mon membre turgescent qu'elle avait préalablement libéré de sa prison de tissu.

Elle continuait à me parler par transmission de pensées. Je lui répondais oralement, ce qui pouvait sembler complétement idiot vu de l'extérieur.

- Oui Alice.

...

- Non pas là

...

- Si tu veux. Tu es une grosse salope. J'aime les trainées comme toi qui cherchent des queues à sucer. Ça te va? Bon, là elle m'avait demandé de lui parler crument. Dans sa tête elle exultait à ses mots orduriers.

Je me tournais vers Jasper qui avait aussi son rôle à jouer dans ce scenario.

- Alice veut que tu la baises sauvagement. Tout de suite. Maitre Jasper fit aussitôt ce qu'on lui demandait. Faut dire que dès qu'il y a une croupe en l'air, il se sent irrésistiblement attiré.

Bella finissait de chevaucher la vague de son orgasme et je voulais la gouter quand son sang était encore à son paroxysme. Je pris son poignet et perçais délicatement la peau. Une goutte, rien qu'une goutte.

L'effet fut fulgurant, j'eus l'impression d'une vague qui monta à mon cerveau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comme un shoot j'imagine, même si je n'avais jamais gouté aux paradis artificiels. Meilleure que de l'héroïne.

- Aaargh! Merde!

Cela me suffit pour exploser dans la bouche de ma petite extra-lucide. Le kiff total.

J'aurais pourtant dû me méfier. Il était trop tard désormais, j'étais inexorablement accro à cette femme-piège.


End file.
